Bando's Son
by rcurtis
Summary: Eighteen months after the conclusion of the anime, Bando had a child. However this child was a boy. Can Bando ever raise a child. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not** **own Elfin Lied. I own my OC's though.**

Bando paced up and down the floor. His girlfriend was having a baby. The one time he didn't use a condom on the dumb bitch was the one time he got someone pregnant. He remembered the doctor's words. If he was right the baby would be one of those monster girls. If so, he knew he was going to have to kill it. Either way he was going to leave her without a trace in the morning. The doctor came out to get him and brought him to the baby and his girl. When he saw the tell-tale pink hair and rounded horns he knew what must be done. "Bando, isn't he beautiful, our fist born son!" Yeah, yeah- wait what?" He snatched him from his mom and looked at the child. Yep, this was a boy.

Later,an agent came in wearing white gloves. As he walked closer to the child he felt a chilling feeling run down his spine. He ignored the feeling and kept advancing. As he reached into his pocket he felt the barrel of a gun on his neck. "Who the fuck are you and what are you doing to my son." Bando said quietly. "You know me. I'm the one who saved you. I used to be the chief of the research on the diclonius, Kurama." "Don't fuck with me I know he died with his daughter." "That was a body double. I don't deserve to be called a parent when I let somebody else die with my daughter. I will regret that day for the rest of my life. I will never hesitate again in my life. My hesitation caused all of this suffering." "I won't make the same mistake. You gave up your daughter to a asshole and then never saw her. I will raise my son to be a man. If that fails, I also won't hesitate. I will put a bullet between his mother fucking eyes if he goes AWOL."

"That doctor was totally right about you." Kurama mused. "What the fuck was that?" Bando asked as he pushed the gun further in the other man's neck. "Oh, nothing. When he did a test on a testicles he found that you had such an over abundance and Y chromosomes that he told me and I quote 'That soldier may only be able to have male children and he might end up killing them out of anger.' Of course that was before you broke his face." Bando chuckled and said "Serves him right. Studying my balls like it was some fucking experiment." "So, what are going to do now?More and more agents will come to kill you two. I'm not apart of the agency anymore so it might only be minutes before more goons get here."

Bando thought about it and said "First, I will leave you to a life of guilt for your shit. Next, I'm going to the shit shack my grandparents left me. Then, It is literally be me and my son against the agency." "So, you think you can raise a diclonius and survive. Well, you are the one most qualified to handle it. I should warn you that while they are not human, they need human affection. The girls all had some type of trauma before they rampaged. A blood thirsty father just might do it. Don't be too rough on him or around him."Kurama said amused.

"Never tell a parent how to raise a child. I won't let my son be a sissy fag because of his feelings or because he might kill someone. If someone fucks with him because of how he was born, they don't need to live. I just don't want a time bomb that would kill anyone for no reason. Look at me, I can and will kill anyone I want, but I don't do it for no reason." Bando preached at his captive. Then he picked his son and walked out the door. Kurama decided to leave the room as well when he saw two agents turning the corner and heading towards him. He turned and walked to the front and then out of the hospital.

Nobody recognized the ex-chief as he went to the motel he saw staying at. When he got inside the thought of the year and a half since his daughter died in the hands of another. Once again, he reached into his pocket. Inside was a revolver with two bullets in the chamber. "Mariko, I promised that the last bullet would be for me after I sent you five more sisters. I now think that four is enough." he said as he raised the gun to his head. All of a sudden a glass figurine fell. When he examined the damage he saw that the pink shards resembled a frown on the floor. "Okay, I understand. I will watch the boy for you. He does seem interesting."the man said with a small and sad smile as he sank down on the floor and cried himself to sleep.

_Thanks to reviews, I realized that I had confused Isobe and Kurama for some reason. I am sorry for the mix up and I would like to thank dicloniousprincess1 and Retro Soul. I have fixed the mistakes._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not** **own Elfin Lied. I own my OC's though.**

Bando finally got to the house his grandparents left him. With his missions and other things like sex and fighting, all he used the house for was to stash weapons and side money. The house in itself wasn't too bad. What the problem that someone else would have was that inside you couldn't walk five steps before being in reach of either a gun, ammo, or some other weapon. For him though, it was a perfect fortress and house. With out anyone's help he had to learn how to take care of a child. Since he was born in Japan, he decided to give the kid a Japanese name. However, lacking any sense of creativity he decide to name his kid "kid". He didn't have time for stupip shit like thinking about what he looks like and crap. Dōji, the only male diclonius, was named and put down a wooden crate filled with assault riffles as Bando went to lie down in one of the guest rooms.

To Bando's pleasant surprise the baby never cried. Dōji never seemed to need any phiscal contact or interact with people. Even when he needed to be changed he did not cry, at most he made an urgent sounding gurgling. Bando never knew how to interact with a baby so he would continue with usual routine, only now with a pink-haired baby with him. Breakfast for him and formula for Dōji. Cleaning guns with one hand, while burping Dōji with the other. Porn for an hour for Bando, and an hour of PBS for Dōji. The boy never complained, in fact Dōji seem to enjoy the things that Bando watched and did more that what was set up for him.

Bando never spoke baby talk around his child and also made sure to curse less around him. Bando was like a drill seargent when it came to Dōji's developmental mile stones. At seven months, Bando put him on all fours and nudged him along with his feet to get where Bando wanted them to go in the house. At eight and a half months, when he was able to crawl like a pro, Bando lifted him up on his feet and half dragged half walked Dōji around the whole house. When his teeth came in Dōji still did not cry. He would blubber on sadly with his gums bloody and new teeth, dribbling on the floor. Bando was proud of his son for this and tried to help him get through it. He slipped vodka in his juice and tied a towel around hid mouth so that he could bit down on it. This way he had a way of coping with the pain and he could get used to the actual concept of teeth and what they could do. By eleven months he could walk, run short distances, climb stairs unassisted, and go to Bando when called. Dōji, living and listening to his father could say the following words: Dad, Bottle, Shit, Fuck, Walk, Gun and Hair.

Dōji had carnation pink eyes and Mexican rose colored hair. Bando believed that a man should decide how he looked and so never cut his hair past his neck. He did make sure to make sure he was always dresses in masculine clothes that fit him well and in colors that looked good on him. That mean that Dōji would wear black, white, orange, and red clothes all the time. To test the waters, Bando found camouflage to see if he would like it. Dōji seemed to like it but his hair and eyes stood out so much that camouflage wouldn't work out. But as he was returning it he saw pink camouflage. He bought it and it was a great success.

By the time Dōji went to school, he was already strong, fast and ready to learn. He was potty trained and had a potty mouth as well. At first were puzzled by the the pink eyed, camouflage child who would answer question politely one minute and then say just as politely "Excuse me, I need to take a shit." the next minute. Adding in the hair color and the rounded horns on his head and they wanted answers. Bando had to go to meetings and tell them that he was born with the horns and then usually he had to threaten them to stop asking questions and messing with his son. It was not until Dōji started to have dreams.


End file.
